


The Blessing of the Hotsuin Head

by teecup_angel



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: ... slightly altered, Awkward Lunch Dates, Daichi has bad luck, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Post-Record Breaker Ending, Protagonist uses anime name, there's also a hint of Hotsuin Miyako/Protagonist in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(slightly altered Record Breaker Ending but not everyone remembers)</p><p>Daichi and Miyako are engaged but they have yet to receive Yamato's blessing so they arranged a lunch meeting (not a date, because date and Yamato in the same sentence just don't sound right).</p><p>Of course, things don't go as plan... but that's to be expected since this IS Daichi we're talking about here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blessing of the Hotsuin Head

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just finished DeSu2BR this week and this plot bunny appeared so... ta-dah~
> 
> Hopefully, not everyone is too OOC. I just finished Triangulum Arc (since I had already maxed Septrione arc back in the DS version).
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed like the rest of my works  
> 2 MC's name in this fic is the anime name 'Kuze Hibiki'  
> 3 Established relationships of  
>  Shijima Daichi x Hotsuin Miyako  
>  Hotsuin Yamato x Kuze Hibiki   
>  (but nobody knows that... except Miyako... and Mako... and Otome... and Fumi... and the rest of JP's...)  
> 4 Hints(-ish) of Kuze Hibiki x Hotsuin Miyako  
> 5 Hibiki's personality makes use of most 'teasing'/'wacko-doodle-doo' replies in the game (aka the "Pervert!", "You are Yamato... in drag!" and "Who gets which girls after?" replies)  
> 6 Follows the Break Record Ending with the exception of JP's still existing (Yamato is still chief and every JP's members are still members of JP's together with Hibiki and Miyako) and Alcor is AWOL.  
> 7 Only Hibiki (and 1 more character) knows about the past regressions but everyone is friends with everyone XD

"Yamato... Hotsuin-san... I would like to ask Miyako's hand in marriage!"

  
"I refuse."

  
"Oh come on, man!" Daichi whined, hitting his head onto the table. The tea cups clang against their coaster in protest. The television continued to play the latest episode of Featherman but the three occupants of Daichi's one bedroom apartment paid it no attention.

  
Hibiki sighed and looked at his best friend with pitying eyes but he continued to mimic Yamato's cross arms position (he had seen it so many times he could mimic it in his sleep) as he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Do you really expect Yamato would just give you his younger sister's hand in marriage with such a feeble request?"

  
"I still believe that you don't need to get Yamato's blessing..." Io said, rubbing Daichi's hand soothingly as she reminded him, "I mean, Miyako-chan already said 'yes' and you guys are already planning the wedding and everything-"

  
"I know but Miyako-chan really, really insist we get her brother's blessing!" Daichi groaned before raising his head to stare at Hibiki with puppy dogs eyes as he asked, "Can't you ask Yamato for us instead? Like, be our representative and talk to him in our stead?"

  
Hibiki raised an eyebrow as he reminded his poor pathetic (at the moment) best friend, "I work with Yamato. Asking him to give his blessing to my best friend and his younger and, might I add, only sister would be weird, even for me."

  
"But he likes you!" Daichi reasoned with a whining voice, "He fought the entire Hotsuin clan to keep you! Miyako-chan told me."

  
Hibiki rolled his eyes and retorted, "He did not fight his entire clan, he just took absolute control over them and it wasn't to keep me per say-"

  
Hibiki pursed his lips, seemingly thinking of what to say next, before saying, "Anyway, what Yamato has done for me does not matter. This is an entirely different situation."

  
Io internally wondered why Hibiki seemed to want to evade the question but did not get a chance to ask because Daichi spoke.

  
"What I meant by that is that you're probably the only non-Miyako person Yamato likes." Daichi reasoned, "If anyone can make Yamato give his blessing to a normal uninteresting guy like me, it would be you."

  
"Don't say that, Daichi." Io rubbed Daichi's back as she said, "You are a wonderful person. You're kind and you make everyone smile. You might not be as good-looking, smart, powerful-"

  
"As Yamato..." Hibiki cut her off, trying to keep the smirk threatening to appear on his face as he observed Daichi's face slowly turning from gloomy to depressed at Io's 'good-intended' words, "But, really, Yamato is a really tall order to try and imitate. You're our Daichi and we love you for who you are."

  
"He's right." Io nodded and leaned forward to whisper, "And don't tell Miyako-chan I told you this but she told me that, even if Yamato won't give you his blessing, she would still marry you even if it means she would be disowned as a Hotsuin."

  
Both young men's eyes widened at those words and Hibiki worriedly asked, "Miyako really said that?"

  
Io smiled brightly and nodded as she said, "Yes. She really loves you, Daichi."

  
"Miyako-chan..." Daichi's eyes starting to water and sat straight. He sniffed loudly and smacked his cheeks before saying with determination, "Okay! I'm going to get Yamato's blessing for Miyako-chan and our future!"

  
"That's the spirit, Daichi!" Io cheerfully encourage as she clapped her hands.

  
Neither of them saw Hibiki groaned and mumbled worriedly, "Oh god... I hope we don't get to see a Hotsuin cat-fight over Daichi..."

  
  


  
  


Daichi and Miyako's lunch meeting (because calling it a lunch date was totally wrong considering this was Yamato) came too early for Daichi's weak heart. Miyako looked like she was ready for a very long and strenuous battle that definitely clashed with her pale yellow sundress and short sleeved off-white jacket and white sandals decorated with small sunflowers on the side. Daichi had worn his most pristine white collared shirt and black slacks. Inwardly, he knew he looked more like he was going to a job interview than meeting Miyako's only remaining immediate family.

  
They were meeting Yamato in an upscale restaurant in Ginza which only served to make Daichi more nervous than he already did.

  
It did not help that Miyako had told him Yamato would usually use the restaurant to meet with politicians and other powerful people in the Japanese government and military.

  
Daichi would so not be surprised if he had a heart attack in the middle of their lunch.

  
"Brother." Miyako greeted with a curt nod as they stopped right in front of their table. Of course, Yamato Hotsuin was already sitting on their table, waiting for them.

  
Daichi's meetings and conversations with the chief of JP's were mainly because of Hibiki and Miyako. Miyako, obviously, because she was his family and she was a member of JP's, slowly climbing through the ranks by her own power and intelligence and Hibiki because he had been working in JP's even before he had graduated in college. According to Makoto, one of the JP's members that Daichi can actually talk casually, Hibiki had climbed the ranks quickly, becoming Yamato Hotsuin's right-hand man in a span of three years. Miyako had even talked about how Hibiki is person closest to Yamato and how he was now known as the Co-Chief of JP's, meaning his best friend was Yamato Hotsuin's equal.

  
Which only made Daichi say...

  
"Et tu Hibiki?!"

  
Both Hotsuin twins (Daichi was still trying to wrap his mind around that one) raised an eyebrow at that quote while Hibiki smiled sheepishly at Daichi as he sat next to Yamato. Hibiki waved at Daichi and greeted, "Hey, man. I probably should tell you... I'm kinda like the mom to Yamato's dad in this situation."

  
"You're what?!" Daichi shouted, earning some looks from the other patrons around them.

  
Yamato glared at him and ordered, "Shijima, sit down and stop making a fool out of yourself."

  
"I prefer it if you didn't talk to my fiance like that, Brother." Miyako said coldly as she took a sit next to Yamato. Daichi continued to gawk at Hibiki as he took the sit between Miyako and Hibiki, right in front of Yamato.

  
"Yeah, totally my bad." Hibiki grinned sheepishly, waving one of the black ears of his bunny hood as he explained, "I never did tell him I was going to join this lunch date-"

  
It wasn't a date!

  
"-so yeah... my bad." Hibiki concluded, grinning apologetically at Miyako.

  
Daichi fidgeted on his sit while Yamato continued to glare at him. Hibiki elbowed him discreetly on the side, making Yamato turned his glare towards the black haired man with the inappropriate JP's uniform (customizing the JP's jacket to have a bunny hood was definitely not part of regulation). Hibiki leaned towards Yamato and reminded the younger man, "Remember, we're here to confirm Daichi's intention, not make him shit his pants because you won't stop glaring at him."

  
Daichi looked offended at the same time Yamato looked disgusted over the idea. Miyako, on the other hand, covered her treacherous lips which had curved into an amused smile.

  
"I'm not gonna shit my pants!" Daichi defended himself, causing more people to glance at their direction.

  
"Daichi, lower your voice!" Hibiki chided, turning to glare at his best friend.

  
Daichi immediately gulped and looked at the table as he mumbled, "Sorry..."

  
Years of being best friends with Hibiki had programmed Daichi to immediately obey his usually playful friend whenever he starts using his 'serious-Hibiki,-do-not-annoy' tone.

  
Their table was overwhelmed by an awkward silence (for Daichi) which Hibiki broke by suggesting, "Well then, how about we order something before one of us decides to interrogate the poor non-Hotsuin in this table?"

  
Everyone grabbed the menu in front of them and flipped the pages. After a few seconds, Miyako commented, "I must say, I am quite surprised to see you here, Hibiki."

  
Hibiki shrugged, flipping the pages, as he replied nonchalantly, "Well, I am Yamato's human conscience. This is kinda a human thing that's totally out of his comfort zone."

  
Miyako's lips curved into a smirk and Daichi tried to stop his from forming into an agreeing grin while Yamato glared at his menu as he defended, "I am not a monster, Hibiki."

  
"Of course not, dear." Hibiki drawled, making Daichi choke on his own spit at the term of endearment in Hibiki's sentence, "Let me rephrase that. I'm your socially accepted moral compass. Without me, you'd drown yourself into a life of solitude, misguided elitist view and repressed despair after this lunch date."

  
Again. This was not a date!

  
"Then would it be more to our benefit to make sure we stay on your good side for this entire lunch date?" Miyako asked, her eyes calculating as they stare at Hibiki.

  
Weeeellllll... if Miyako was calling this a date then... fine... this was a date...

  
Hibiki raised his eyes to stare back at Miyako as he grinned, "Perhaps..."

  
A server walked towards their table and asked, "Are we ready to order?"

  
Yamato and Miyako closed their menu while Daichi hurriedly looked at his menu, not yet ready to order but too embarrassed to say anything.

  
"I will have the grilled fish in lemon butter sauce and a cup of black coffee." Yamato ordered, turning to look at Hibiki and asking, "The usual?"

  
Hibiki raised his head and grinned at Yamato as he drawled, "You spoil me too much."

  
Yamato's lips curved into a small smirk and replied, "Of course I do."

  
Miyako rolled her eyes and muttered which made Daichi want to choke on his own spit, "Everyone knows you do."

  
Yamato turned to look at the server as he ordered for Hibiki, "He will have a medium rare tenderloin steak, a glass of lemon ice tea, and a strawberry parfait for dessert."

  
Yamato turned to stare at Miyako silently. Miyako turned to face the server as she ordered, "I will have the Seafood Paella and a glass of lemon ice tea while Daichi..."

  
Miyako turned to look at her fiance who was still frantically staring at the menu (and bemoaning the prices). Miyako smiled fondly at his nervous fiance and suggested, "Their spaghetti in meatball sauce is quite delicious."

  
"Huh?" Daichi turned to stare at Miyako who continued to smile at him. Daichi slowly relaxed as he smiled back and nodded, "Sure. Sphagetti sounds good."

  
Miyako nodded and turned to face the server once more as she ordered for Daichi, "He'll be having Sphagetti in meatball sauce and a glass of soda."

  
The server dutifully took down their orders and repeated them. He took their menus and said, "I will be back with your drinks shortly."

  
The server bowed to Yamato before leaving their table. Yamato turned his attention back to Daichi and asked, "So, Shijima, you wish to ask for my blessing?"

  
Daichi gulped and Hibiki groaned, face-palming at Yamato's bluntness. Miyako laced her fingers together with Daichi underneath the table and Daichi turned to face his fiance with a pale face. Miyako smiled reassuringly at Daichi and nodded. Daichi nodded back and took a deep breath. Daichi turned to face Yamato and replied with a determined look, "Yes, sir-"

  
Hibiki bit his bottom lip to stop himself from reminding Daichi that Yamato was a year younger than them.

  
"We wish to have your blessing." Daichi proclaimed and Miyako's smile brightened at Daichi's use of the word 'we'.

  
Yamato crossed his arms and Hibiki stared at the older Hotsuin silently as he said, "And what makes you think you deserve to marry into the Hotsuin clan?"

  
"Brother..." Miyako sat elegantly and proudly as she gripped Daichi's hand tightly, "You misunderstand. To you, Daichi marrying into the Hotsuin clan may be an honor for him but, to me, Daichi marrying into our clan is an honor for our clan."

  
Hibiki's jaw slacked and Yamato's eyes widened at that proclamation. Even Daichi couldn't help but be surprised by her proclamation.

  
It was normal in Japan for the one with the lower status to accept the name of their spouse. Considering the Shijima family was a normal middle-class family, it would be normal and expected for Daichi to take on the Hotsuin name but the way Miyako said it... she made it sound like Daichi was doing the Hotsuin family a favor by taking their name.

  
"You... truly believe such a thing, Miyako?" Yamato spat out with disdain clearly written in his face.

  
"I am a proud member of the Hotsuin clan." Miyako proclaimed, "I am also near par with you in terms of power and intelligence. That is why, just as you have chosen Kuze Hibiki, I have chosen Shijima Daichi."

  
Wait... what?

  
Yamato's eyes narrowed dangerously and he hissed, "You dare compare Shijima to my Hibiki?"

  
Daichi knew Yamato was socially awkward (he has met the guy enough times to know that) but it was still a bit weird hearing him talk about Hibiki like he own him or something.

  
Hibiki seemed to not mind Yamato's possessive words and was simply staring at Miyako.

  
"Yes, I am." Miyako nodded staring at Yamato, "Daichi may not have the same high level of spiritual prowess as Hibiki-"

  
Daichi felt like he knew what Miyako meant but, at the same time, he was confused by it.

  
"- nor does he have the same experiences as Hibiki but he is strong and brave in his own rights. He is kind and one of the nicest person you would ever meet. Not to mention, my feelings for Daichi rivals your feelings for Hibiki."

  
Waaaiiittttttt.

  
Miyako loved Daichi romantically. correct?

  
That's why they were getting married, right?

  
So her feelings for Daichi should not be 'rivals' for Yamato's platonic feelings for Hibiki!

  
Right?!  
  
  


"How dare you imply that-" Yamato's scathing words were halted by the feeling of Hibiki's hand on his arm. Yamato turned to glare at Hibiki who simply shook his head.

  
Hibiki turned to face Miyako and asked, "Miyako, are you implying that you would willingly go against Yamato, the head of the Hotsuin clan, if he did not give his blessing?"

  
Miyako turned to face Hibiki and corrected, "I will not go against my brother. I will remain as a member of the Hotsuin clan and I will become the head of JP's once I have proven myself but, regardless of my brother giving his blessing or not, I will marry Daichi."

  
Hibiki rubbed his chin briefly before commenting, "You must have realized that the Hotsuin clan does not approve of this engagement of yours, correct?"

  
"Yes, I know." Miyako nodded and Daichi turned to stare at Miyako. Miyako kept staring at Hibiki as she continued, "Just as my brother had fought against our clan for you, I am prepared to fight for Daichi."

  
Hibiki smiled with amusement as he said, "That's hardly unnecessary."

  
"Oh?" Miyako blinked, obviously surprised by Hibiki's words.

  
Hibiki patted Yamato's arm lightly and turned to face the older Hotsuin. He jerked his head towards Daichi and Yamato frowned.

  
The server returned with their drinks, causing their conversation to a halt. Once the server had placed their drinks and left, Hibiki sipped his lemon ice tea before setting it down. He turned to look at Daichi and cleared his throat before saying seriously, "Now, Shijima..."

  
His best friend was calling him 'Shijima'?

  
He just had a flashback of all the practice they did with Hibiki pretending to be Yamato and Io pretending to be Miyako all in preparation for this lunch date.

  
Which only served to make Daichi more nervous than he already is since Hibiki always, always rejects Daichi's pleas of having his (Yamato's) blessing.

  
"Miyako has shown to us her current stand in this. What we-" Hibiki glanced as a warning at Yamato who simply furrowed his eyebrows as he sipped his coffee, "-would like to hear is your side."

  
"My... side...?" Daichi repeated unsure of what Hibiki wanted from him.

  
"Miyako is quickly climbing the ranks in JP's. Soon enough, she would be qualified to lead JP's in our stead. We have already planned for Miyako to take over JP's while Yamato and I... retire." Hibiki said, shrugging as he added, "Of course, I will continue to act as Co-Chief for a year or two after Miyako takes over to help her and JP's transition from one Chief to another."

  
Hibiki rubbed the back of his neck as he asked, "Do you understand, Daichi?"

  
He was back to Daichi now?

  
"Miyako has a very stressful and time-consuming career ahead of her. Only a Hotsuin can become head of JP's. JP's exist to protect Japan from beings beyond human comprehension. You know this, right?"

  
Of course, he did. He was there when Hibiki and Miyako had defeated a rampaging Shinto god, Susanoo, that had forced their own university to a lockdown due to severe thunderstorm. Hibiki had been a second year like the rest of them while Miyako was a first year. Apparently, Susanoo had began rampaging in their university because he knew Miyako was a Hotsuin and he blamed the Hotsuin for his plight.

  
Hibiki had been working as a part-timer in JP's already and had teamed up with Miyako to defeat the rampaging god.

  
Daichi and Io had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Both of them had been debriefed by Makoto and it was only due to Hibiki's (Yamato's favorite) and Miyako's (Yamato's sister) pleading and good word that the Chief only ordered them to sign disclosure papers over the incident.

  
"I do know that..." Daichi said, gripping Miyako's hand tightly. He stared at Yamato and said, "I might just be an average civilian. I know I'm not as smart as Hibiki. I also know I'm weaker than Hibiki and I'm not as good-looking as him. I-"

  
Daichi took a deep breath before continuing, "I know there is just no comparison between me and Hibiki. I-I know you're probably just looking after your sister and think Hibiki is a better fit for Miyako-chan than me."

  
"Uh, Daichi-" Hibiki hesitantly said at the same time Miyako opened her mouth.

  
"And you would be right!" Daichi continued, silencing both Hibiki and Miyako while Yamato raised an eyebrow. Daichi continued to stare at Yamato as he said, "Hibiki's working for JP's, helping protect Japan, while I'm just a kindergarten teacher and all I do to help Japan is do volunteer work during Sundays. I'm not successful like Hibiki who managed to become your right-hand man in just a span of three years. I'm also not rich. I get enough to support myself and I do worry that I won't be able to support Miyako-chan when we get married. I worry that I'll just burden her. I worry that one day, I would get a call from Hibiki or from Makoto-san telling me that something had happened and I know I'll get mad at myself, I'll think that I should have been there for her, I should have been there to protect her, to keep her safe, because... because I love her."

  
"I worry because I love her. I feel bad and jealous over your approval of Hibiki over me because I love her. I know I'm not the best guy to marry your sister and I know you would rather have Hibiki marry her than me. But I... I love Miyako-chan. I love her when she joins Hibiki in teasing me. I love her when she looks so cute and confused over civilian lifestyle. I love her when she talks to Io over the silliest things. I love her when she joins me in AiHina☆☆ concerts. I love her when she dances their choreography together with us. I love her when she looked so happy eating chawanmushi from Jungo. I love her when she plays video games with us. I love Miyako Hotsuin, not because she's a member of the Hotsuin clan or because she's going to be the Chief of JP's. I love her because she's Miyako-chan." Daichi turned to smile at Miyako, "I love you because you're you."

  
Daichi turned his head to stare at Yamato once more as he continued, "I might not stand a candle against Hibiki but there is no one in this entire world that can love and treasure your sister more than me. We're going to get married, whether you or the Hotsuin clan want us or not. Miyako-chan is willing to fight the Hotsuin clan for me and I am willing to fight the Hotsuin clan for her. We're going to get married and there is nothing you can do about it but we would really, really, really appreciate it if you give us your blessing because Miyako-chan loves you and I want her to be happy. I'm scared shit of you, I really am, but I would do anything for Miyako-chan and, if it means having to beg and bow my head to the floor, then I would do it."

  
"So please..." Daichi bowed lowly, hitting his head on the table as he begged, "Please give us your blessing!"

  
Everyone stared at Daichi silently for a few seconds. Daichi began trembling, wondering if he had done something wrong.

  
Then...

  
Yamato let out a choked condescending chuckle.

  
Daichi raised his head to stare at Yamato with surprised wide eyes while Yamato began to laugh. It was a condescending laugh that would have offended Daichi had he not been too surprised by the fact that Yamato... was laughing...

  
He was sure Yamato would be angry at him.

  
Daichi turned and saw Hibiki covering his face with his hand as he shook his head in a resigned kind of way. Daichi sat up straight while the server came with their food. Even the server looked surprised over Yamato's laughing. The server quickly left once their food have been set in front of them.

  
Daichi turned to look at Miyako, silently asking her if he had broken her brother by mistake. Miyako was simply staring at her brother with the same surprised look that Daichi was sure he was sporting.

  
Yamato finally stopped laughing and said, "You honestly believe that I would give my Hibiki to Miyako?"

  
Both Hibiki and Miyako rolled their eyes at that but kept quiet while Yamato continued, "It is true that we once talked about having Miyako bear Hibiki's child-"

  
"What?!" Both Daichi and Hibiki shouted while Miyako blushed.

  
"It-it was before you and I started dating, of course!" Miyako hurriedly explained, squeezing Daichi's hand reassuringly, "And it was only because Hibiki's spiritual power would have made a very powerful Hotsuin child!"

  
"Of course." Yamato crossed his arms and said, "A child conceived by Miyako and Hibiki would truly be worthy of the Hotsuin name."

  
Hibiki rubbed the bridge of his nose and hissed, "Yamato..."

  
Yamato turned to face Hibiki and asked, "Yes, Hibiki?"

  
Hibiki glared at Yamato and hissed, "You do not discuss about your partner and your sister having a super baby together without said partner in the room. Who else knew?"

  
"Yanagiya-sensei and Kanno-san were also present." Miyako remembered, making Hibiki's face turned two shades paler.

  
"Otome and Fumi?!" Hibiki groaned and covered his face as he mumbled, "I'm screwed. They probably told it to Makoto who would definitely tell it to Ronald who then would tell it to Joe and... oh god! Who knows how many people Joe have told about this!"

  
Yamato frowned as he asked, "I do not understand why you are distressed over this..."

  
"Because you discussed about me and your sister doing it!" Hibiki hissed, lowering his hands to glare at Yamato.

  
Yamato glared at him and retorted, "Had we pushed this proposition through, the Hotsuin clan would have not tried to undermine your position a few months back. By being the father of the next head, you would have cemented your position in the Hotsuin clan-"

  
"As the next head's sperm donor?" Hibiki sneered, groaning as he covered his ears as he mumbled, "Oh god. It makes so much sense now. Pairing Miyako and me for missions. Making Miyako work under me. Telling me to keep an eye on her back when we were still in the same university. You were buttering me up to the idea."

  
Yamato frowned and retorted, "Don't be foolish, Hibiki. I paired you with Miyako because you are simply one of the few JP's members who can easily keep pace with Miyako and will not slow or drag her down. She's working under you because she needs to know how JP's work and it would be more educational for her to work for you rather than me for now. Depending on her growth this following two years, she would work under me next year or the year after that and I shall transfer Sako to work under you during that time."

  
Hibiki perked up at that and he grinned mischievously, "Oh? I get Mako-chan afterwards?"

  
Yamato rolled his eyes and commented, "I would prefer if you keep your teasing to a minimum once she is transferred to you."

  
Miyako cleared her throat before saying, "As entertaining as your old married couple act is, I believe that this lunch date was for me and Daichi and not for me and... Hibiki..."

  
"Of course." Yamato nodded and turned to stare at Daichi. Daichi gulped and sat straighter.

  
Hibiki glared at Yamato and hissed, "This conversation isn't over, Yamato."

  
Yamato rolled his eyes and retorted, "We can talk about this later tonight."

  
Hibiki nodded and leaned back on his sit while Yamato said, "Regardless of my... original plan-"

  
Miyako blushed once more while Hibiki glared at the older Hotsuin. Daichi could only gape once more.

  
"I did not forsee that Miyako would fall in love with such a normal civilian like you, Shijima." Yamato closed his eyes and admitted, "I will admit, I did not expect Miyako to choose you nor did I expect her to agree to marry you."

  
Miyako gripped Daichi's hand so tight Daichi couldn't help but wince.

  
He knew that Miyako was worried and nervous. She may not act like it but she valued her brother's opinion highly. She didn't lie when she said she would go against her brother if he did not approve of their engagement but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be devastated if that did happen.

  
"However..." Yamato opened his eyes and stared at Daichi, "I have seen how you treat Miyako and how Miyako is with you. Being a Hotsuin means sacrificing your life for the safety of Japan. Miyako and I were raised to think like that. I..."

  
Yamato glanced at Hibiki who smiled softly at him, "Hibiki was the one who showed me that being the protector of Japan does not need to be the only thing I am. With Hibiki, I learned how to be a human being, how to see this world in such a beautiful light..."

  
"Miyako knows this." Yamato glanced at Miyako who nodded before turning his gaze back to Daichi, "Miyako knows how Hibiki has changed me for the better and how deep my feelings for Hibiki is. As such, I am incline to believe her when she says that her feelings for you rivals that of my feelings for Hibiki."

  
Yamato scoffed and added proudly, "Of course, my feelings for Hibiki greatly outweighs whatever feelings Miyako may have for you-"

  
"Yamato..." Hibiki said his name in a warning tone.

  
"But that does not change the fact that Miyako holds you dearly." Yamato continued without glancing back at Hibiki, "Add the fact that Hibiki consider you to be a close friend of his and I would have to deem that you have something worth entrusting my sister too."

  
Miyako's and Daichi's eyes widened at the implication of Yamato's words and Hibiki grinned. Yamato crossed his arms and stared down at Daichi as he proclaimed, "As Head of the Hotsuin clan, Shijima Daichi, you have my blessing to marry Hotsuin Miyako."

  
Yamato's eyes narrowed as he added dangerously, "Do not let me down."

  
"Y-yes, sir!" Daichi immediately replied, a happy relieved grin appearing on his face.

  
"Thank you, Brother!" Miyako added, smiling happily.

  
Daichi and Miyako turned to face one another and Daichi shouted, "I did it!"

  
Miyako grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards her, closing the gap of their lips with a searing deep kiss.

  
Yamato and Hibiki began cutting their food while the two continued their passionate kiss, paying no attention whatsoever to the passionate kiss shared by Hibiki's best friend and Yamato's younger sister. Hibiki cut a small bite-sized portion as he said, "You handled that well, Yamato."

  
Yamato scoffed as he cut his own bite-sized portion and replied, "What do you think me for? Miyako has obviously picked Shijima. The least I can do as her brother is to support her choice, no matter how foolish it might be."

  
Hibiki groaned and looked at Yamato as he said, "There is nothing foolish about marrying the one you love, Yamato."

  
Yamato turned to stare at Hibiki and said, "You must understand that now that Miyako would be marrying Shijima, the conception of the next head of the Hotsuin family must fall to me and you, correct?"

  
Hibiki's jaw slacked while the engaged couple finally leaned away enough to stare at the two. Hibiki's voice took a higher pitch as he asked, "What?"

  
Yamato rolled his eyes and said, "The rest of the Hotsuin clan will not accept a child born from Shijima. His spiritual level is too average."

  
"You know Daichi's spiritual level?" Miyako asked, her eyes widening.

  
Yamato narrowed his eyes and retorted, "Of course I know his spiritual level. The moment you and Shijima have started dating exclusively, I had Kanno and Yanagiya check him. He does have an above average physical prowess but his spiritual level is average at best."

  
"That sounded like a breach of privacy that I feel like I should comment on but I am still too shock over your words of you and Hibiki have to make the next head of the Hotsuin clan..." Daichi commented with a baffled look.

  
"The only reason why it has not fallen on me and Hibiki even after our marriage is because Miyako is still unwed and, as such, could still bear a powerful child." Yamato explained before eating the piece he had cut.

  
"WAIT! MARRIED?!" Daichi screeched, turning his head to stare at Hibiki so fast everyone heard his neck crack.

  
Hibiki blushed and replied, "We're not married-married, really. The Japanese government doesn't acknowledge it. It's more like a spiritual marriage... kinda... I mean, I'm just marked as spiritually bound to Yamato and seen as a Hotsuin by supernatural beings and the Hotsuin clan but we're not married-married... really..."

  
"He's also living with my brother and they're already making plans on traveling the world once Hibiki retired from JP's." Miyako added before shrugging as she said, "Personally, I think they're married. The only thing missing is the marriage contract from the government."

  
"We have no need for a piece of paper from a corrupted government." Yamato sneered, cutting another piece from his fish.

  
Daichi took out his phone and mumbled, "I need to tell Io about this!"

  
"WHAT?! NO!" Hibiki stood from his sit and tried to take Daichi's phone. Daichi expertly dodged Hibiki's feeble attempt by jumping out of his chair, quickly tapping a message to Io. Hibiki ran towards Daichi and groaned, "If you tell Io, she's gonna tell Hina and Airi who will tell Keita and Jungo and then, before this day is over, everyone will know!"

  
"Everyone should know! This is big news! Super ultra-mega big news!" Daichi retorted as he ran away from Hibiki, quickly typing a message to Io before announcing, "That's it! I'm telling everyone!"

  
"Nooooo! Get back here, Daichi!" Hibiki ordered as he ran after Daichi.

  
The Hotsuin twins remained in their sit and began eating.

  
After a few seconds, Miyako finally asked, "So... do you have any plans about the next head?"

  
"Other than you, the idea of Hibiki sleeping with any other women is a disgusting thought." Yamato admitted, "And I feel repulse just thinking of bedding with anyone other than Hibiki."

  
Miyako raised an eyebrow as she commented, "Perhaps your non-repulse over me and Hibiki is because I look like you?"

  
"Perhaps." Yamato replied, sipping his coffee before continuing, "Regardless of the reason why I am quite fine with you being with Hibiki sexually, I suppose it would be correct for me to assume you would not have sexual intercourse with him now that you are to be wed to Shijima?"

  
"No, I will not." Miyako confirmed immediately.

  
Yamato sighed tiredly and said, "Then we will simply have to blood adopt a powerful child."

  
Miyako raised her head to stare at her brother and repeated, "Blood adopt?"

  
Blood adoption was a ritual their ancestors had created when conceiving a child proved to be too hard and most of the children who were born then had less than average spiritual level. By blood adopting a child, the child's blood will be purged and replaced by the blood of his or her Hotsuin parents. It was risky because they needed to infuse some of the power from the Dragon Stream to keep the child alive while the child's blood was purged and replaced. It had a high mortality rate for the children to be blood adopted for only a child with high spiritual level can survive such a painful ritual.

  
The last record of blood adoption was Miyako and Yamato's grandmother and they only heard stories about how their grandmother's sanity was destroyed due to the pain of the ritual.

  
"Blood adoption is too risky." Miyako reminded her brother.

  
"Only to those too weak to handle it." Yamato retorted, cutting his fish once more.

  
Miyako knew the implication of Yamato's words and asked, "You... already have a candidate?"

  
"There's a newborn child from our branch family." Yamato said, raising his head to stare at Miyako, "He has already exhibited strong spiritual prowess and there have been reports that blood adoption has a higher success rate for infants."

  
"You want to take a newborn child away from his family?" Miyako whispered, leaning forward to add, "Even you should know that Hibiki would not approve of that."

  
"The boy is a child born out of wedlock. His mother died in childbirth and no one knows who his father was." Yamato hissed angrily, "The Hotsuin clan is just like every human being, they're trashes as well. Simply because the boy is born out of wedlock and without any immediate family, no one wants him. I only knew of his existence because the branch family delivered paperwork they wanted me to sign so they could place him in an orphanage."

  
"Why? If he possessed such strong spiritual prowess, why would they not want to keep him?" Miyako asked, baffled by the branch family's actions.

  
"That's because they didn't know he has such prowess." Yamato sipped his coffee before explaining, "I had Sako take him out from the branch family and he's now staying in the JP's medical bay with Yanagiya."

  
"Oh." Miyako blinked as she filled in the blanks, "You had Kanno-san check him."

  
"I did." Yamato nodded as he explained, "The moment Hibiki saw him, he had grown... attached to the child."

  
Miyako's lip curved into an amused smile as she commented, "You would have adopted the child whether he had high spiritual level or not, wouldn't you, Brother?"

  
Yamato closed his eyes and replied, "I believe that everyone can change for the better. Had he had average spiritual level, he could easily overcome that with willpower and proper guidance. Hibiki could provide such an environment."

  
"But now that you know that he has high spiritual level and that I am to marry Daichi who the Hotsuin clan does not approve of, blood adopting the child would be the most logical solution to our problem." Miyako concluded before she asked, "Have you told Hibiki?"

  
"I will tell him later tonight." Yamato replied, "He has no reason to refuse. I will show him the reports concerning infant survival rate to ease his mind."

  
"Do you plan on manipulating his attachment to the child as well?" Miyako asked, scooping a spoonful of Paella and eating it as she waited for Yamato's reply.

  
"Of course. Hibiki would understand it's worth the risk if it means becoming Hosei's biological parents." Yamato replied, taking a bite of his fish as well.

  
"Hosei?" Miyako repeated.

  
"It's the name Hibiki had chosen to give the child when I told him the Branch family had not given him any name." Yamato explained, "'Ho' is written with the kanji of help while 'Sei' is written with the kanji of star."

  
Miyako's eyes widened as she recognized the name. She felt her throat dry as she asked, "B-Brother... did Hibiki tell you why he chose that name?"

  
"He did." Yamato's lips curved into a small frown as he admitted, "He said it was because the boy reminded him of a dear friend of his."

  
Miyako's lips curved into a sad smile and Yamato asked warily, "Do you know who he was talking about?"

  
"Yes." Miyako nodded and replied, "He was... our dear friend."

  
Yamato instinctively leaned away when he felt Miyako grab his hand. Miyako smiled brightly at her brother, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, as she said, "He will definitely be able to become your child, Brother. Yours and Hibiki's. And he'll grow up loved by us and he will bring pride and glory to the Hotsuin clan. I know he will."

  
"Miyako..." Yamato called out, unsure on what else to say to his suddenly emotional sister.

  
  


Miyako's lips curved into a big bright smile as she added, "And the three of you will see this wonderful world together just as you are supposed to."

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Hosei" - Written as 輔星. This is the official Japanese word for the star 'Alcor'.
> 
> This was supposed to be a light-hearted DaichixMiyako and YamatoxHibiki fanfic but then my fingers started to write about blood adoption and it turned into... this.
> 
> Yes. The infant Hibiki and Yamato are about to blood adopt is Saiduq reborn as a human. XD
> 
> In the original plot, Alcor was just supposed to be an eccentric member of the Hotsuin branch family but then... weeellll... it ended this way so yeeaaahhhh. Oh well. I kinda like this one more.
> 
> The whole Miyako bearing Hibiki's child is mainly because I approve of the Hotsuin-sandwhich.


End file.
